Payback (Remake)
Payback is a remake of the 1999 film. Directed By: Justin Lin Plot In a kitchen of an underground abortionist, a former medical doctor puts on surgical gloves and drinks a glass of whiskey. Face down on the kitchen table is a barely conscious Porter, severely wounded with two large bullet wounds in his back. The doctor pours whiskey on Porter's back to sterilize the area and digs out the bullets. Porter spends five months recuperating. Porter begins tracking down gangster Val Resnick and Lynn, his estranged wife and a heroin addict, both of whom betrayed Porter following a $140,000 heist from the local Chinese triads. After Lynn shot Porter and the two left him for dead, Val rejoined the Outfit, using $130,000 of the heist money to repay an outstanding debt. Porter is intent on reclaiming his $70,000 ( ) cut. Porter first tracks down and confronts his wife Lynn, who has become a prostitute. After seeing how low she has sunk, Porter takes pity on Lynn and confines her to her bedroom, only to discover the next day that she has died from a heroin overdose. Porter enlists the help of Rosie, a call girl, who is affiliated with the Outfit. Porter once served as her limo driver, during which time they had a one-night stand. Lynn's jealousy and the fact that Porter had cheated on her with Rosie led to Resnick and her double-crossing Porter. To get to Resnick, Porter must deal with a lowlife drug dealer and gambler named Arthur Stegman, crime bosses from the Outfit, the Triads, and two corrupt police detectives named Hicks and Leary. Resnick is seeing a dominatrix named Pearl, who has connections with the Triads, when Porter violently re-enters his life. Resnick goes to the Outfit to explain why Porter is demanding $70,000. Resnick is killed by Porter in Rosie's apartment when Porter catches him abusing Rosie. Porter then kills three of the Outfit's hitmen, who have been sent to kill him. That evening, Porter confronts Carter in his office and threatens to kill him if he refuses to pay the $70,000. Carter explains to Porter that he is only an underboss and is not authorized to make any financial decisions. Porter then makes Carter phone the boss, whose name is Bronson. When Bronson refuses over the phone, Porter carries out his threat and kills Carter. With the aid of Rosie, he kidnaps Bronson's son Johnny. He then arranges for Hicks and Leary to be busted by their own colleagues in Internal Affairs by planting Leary's fingerprints on the gun Porter used to kill Resnick as well as stealing Hicks's badge and leaving it with the gun in Resnick's hand. Porter is captured by the Outfit's men after a shootout involving Stegman, Pearl, and the Triads, which ends with Stegman and all of Pearl's men being killed (although Pearl survives). Porter is taken to a warehouse, where he is beaten and tortured for several hours by men belonging to Bronson's associate Fairfax until Bronson arrives with $130,000 and uses a more gruesome method to force Porter to give up the location of Bronson's son. Porter is locked inside a car trunk and taken by Bronson, Fairfax and their men to an apartment that had previously been rigged with plastic explosives. After his captors meet an explosive demise, Porter goes to pick up Rosie. Leaving Johnny behind, the two take off with the money the mob owed him and drive off to Canada to begin a new life. Cast * Jeremy Renner as Porter * James Marsden as Val Resnick * Jennifer Lawrence as Rosie * Jamie Chung as Pearl * Elizebeth Olsen as Lynn Porter * Seth MacFarlane as Arthur Stegman * Don Cheadle as Det. Hicks * Pablo Schreiber as Det. Leary * Rob Lowe as Phil * Michael Madsen as Carter Rating Rating PG Category:2019 Films Category:Paramount Pictures films Category:Skydance Media Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Non-crime films Category:Action Category:Thriller Category:Justin Lin Category:PG-Rated films Category:Films remakes